Do you Love me?
by Mystery2000
Summary: What if Finnick almost didn't see his love for Annie? What are Annie's thoughts as Finnick almost marries anothher woman? Annie's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaiming **

** (Annie's P.O.V)**

Here I stand, happily watching my best friend Finnick getting married. No, here I sit, regretting that I came. Regretting I didn't say anything about loving him for a long time before he proposed to Natalie. I feel a tear slowly develop in my eye as the preacher just begins to start the ceremony. "Why, Why didn't I say anything?" I think to myself.

I think of the day Finnnick asked me how I felt about him and Natalie.

_"Hey, Annie, I have a question…" "Shoot," I reply. How would you feel if I proposed to Natalie?" he asks. __**I would hate it. I love you…I don't want you to be with her.**__ "Well, Finnick… that depends. Do you love her?" I ask. "Yeah.. I think I do. Wait, no I do." he replies. My heart breaks in two. We sit there for about 5 minutes in silence. I watch his clear blue eyes roam across the peaceful sea. "You know what Finn? I think I'm okay with it." I say with a fake plastered on my face. I can't believe he didn't see it was fake. "Thanks Annie!" he says…happily. His eyes sparkle now. He's happy. "No problem." I say, regretting what I said._

I wipe tears away from my eyes, regretting everything. I hate my life. Without Finnick, I am nothing. That year he went into the Hunger Games…that was the worst year of my life. I sent almost everyday of those long dragging days crying. I got my Finnick back and now he's in love with… Natalie. It figures, he was always a ladies man. And Natalie, with her perfectly tan skin, long dark flowing hair, perfect face, perfect clothes. Oh, and she's rich.

I was crazy to think that he would love a poor fishing net maker like me. Another thing I wonder is why we had to get married so young. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." These words pull me back into the real world. "I'm sorry, Natalie, I love you but I don't want to lose you to the games. "Maybe when we're older." Finnick says. Thank goodness. "Okay Finnick, I understand. That was something we discussed. We can wait, right?" she says. "Yes."

Well, I still had some time with Finnick, maybe change his mind. I have only two weeks of being with him. The reaping changed all my plans.

"Good afternoon District Four!" says the announcer. I always forget his name. I look in the crowd for Finnick. Even though he's not getting picked, he still stands with the boys his age. "Okay, gentlemen…the luck lad is… Bernard Jory!" he says. Bernard is a small, wimpy looking kid. "Now, for the ladies… Annie Cresta!" he says happily. Tears immediately form in my eyes. I slowly walk up to the stage. "Let's hear it for our D. Four tributes!" he says. It's then I see Finnick breaking through the crowd, running into peacekeepers. They try to restrain him but he's too strong.

I'm in the room waiting for a visitor. It's all quiet when Finnick bursts in, running to me. I stand up as he embraces me tightly. I can't take it at this point. I begin to bawl my eyes out. "I'm so sorry Annie; it's all my f-fault!" Finnick barely manages to get out. "Finnick, it's okay. You must care about me or the Capitol wouldn't have given me a second thought." I say, trying to be comforting. "I'm sorry!" he says. I open my mouth when the peacekeepers come in to drag a thrashing, kicking, screaming Finnick out.

I don't want to get into detail, or even remember the Capitol. But I will talk about the Games. They're horrible. I would sit there and hide, every night hoping no one would find and or kill me. Call me a hopeless romantic, but the only reason I really wanted to get home was to see Finnick again.

I hated seeing the death and carnage. It was horrible…but I became permanently scarred when my partners head was severed right in front of my. It was then, when I was scared, frightened and wanted to go home that I picked up Bernard's sword. I jabbed it directly into the boy's stomach. As soon as I did this, I regretted it. I hated myself. Looking back my life is filled with regrets.

I got home and as soon as I did, I was greeted by a cheerful Finnick. He was glad to have me back. Now, 3 months later I haven't said a word to him. He looked me in the eyes. I looked back. He leaned in, and kissed me. "You don't have to talk, but when you're ready, I'm here." He said. "Hey Finn." I said. That was the best night of my life. No Natalie involved, just me and Finn. Now, 2 years later, we're back at the same place. I can't believe that Finnick doesn't see I love him. I may now be insane, not terrible crazy insane, but mentally. If I even see a knife… yeah.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." I hear the preacher say. "You may ki-." "I'm sorry!" I say. I stand up and walk right up in front of Finnick. "How could you have been blind all the years.I love you Finnick O'Dair!" I say in a whisper shout and kiss him. Then, I leave. I just leave. I leave everybody in shock, including me.

There are upsides about living in District Four and not knowing how to swim and being in love with a practically married man. A) There are huge bodies of water .B) There are huge cliffs to jump off of. Me, I love Finnick so much that if he's not going to have me no one will.

I walk onto the cliff I am closest to. I'm on the very edge about to jump when…"ANNIE DON'T YOU DARE JUMP!" I hear someone say. I think it's Finnick. I turn around, but I slip and fall. Nope. I don't think it was Finnick. Deep down I know it was.

_My name is Annie Cresta. I wish I was dead already. I'm in love with a man named Finnick O'Dair. He doesn't love me._

I hit the water. I'm slowly sinking…sinking…I'm at the bottom. I'm under for about 3 minutes when a pair of strong arms pulls me up. I gasp for air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaiming: I have no idea why you people would think I own The Hunger Games but… okay. ; )**

"Who are you?" I ask, not being able to see with water in my eyes. "It's Finnick, and I have a question for you, Annie." he replies. "What?" I ask, my cheeks reddening. "Why did you do it, try to drown yourself?" he asks. "If you didn't love me, I didn't want anyone to love me." I say. I can't believe I just said that out loud to Finnick.

"Well, I guess I can see why" he smiles as he says this while "flipping" his shiny hair. I playfully stick my tongue out at him. Real childish…smart move, I think to myself sarcastically. "So, what happened to the wedding?" I ask. "Well… as soon as she was about to say "I do" someone like you, who loved her opposed. Hence, I'm now a single man." I can't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Well, Annie, what now?" he asks. I think about this for a minute. "We take it one step at a time." I reply. I slowly stand up, and start to walk away. Well, wasn't that a waste of time. "Annie, wait!" Finnick calls after me. I keep walking, scared that I will regret turning back. Suddenly, he stops me and turns me around.

His eyes meet mine, and I melted inside. "Annie, I don't know how to take it one step at a time." , he says, " There's no way I'm letting you leave me again." I look down, but his hand gently lifts my head, so our eyes are meeting. Slowly, but surely, he brings his lips up to mine, creating a moment I've been waiting for forever. One I will never forget.

**A/N: I will continue, sorry it's been so long. Ummmm…well, please review. No haters please, but I do enjoy constructive criticism! Please and thank you! XoXo- mustachegames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaiming: I have no idea why you people would think I own The Hunger Games but… okay. ; )**

He pulls his lips away and I have to ask him this "Finnick, do you love me?" I'm nervous as he looks out at the clear blue sea in thought. "Yes Annie, I suppose I do." I look up at him and smile, and he returns the gesture. Oh no. I'm having an episode. My eyes grow wide with terror and fear as I have a flashback of my partner's head getting severed right in front of me. His body getting stabbed and kicked to torment and tease me.

I get off Finnick's lap and run into the woods. As fast as I can, not stopping. Until I run smack into a tree. I fall to the ground with a small smack noise. I feel like my heads split in two. Still when I hear footsteps, I get up and run further. The images getting more and more vivid with each step. More real. Finally the pain and dizziness get to me and I fall to the ground unconsciousness taking me over. I wake up with my head in Finnick's lap, still in the woods. A soon as I'm awake, Finnick pulls me into a tight hug. "Annie, don't ever do that again you scared me half to death when I found you on the ground." I return his embrace and cry into his shoulder. "I can't make them stop, Finnick. They won't go away!" I say.

"Shhh. Don't worry, they'll never go away and neither will I. I'll always be right here, with you. I was stupid to even think about Natalie." He says while tucking a strand of loose red hair behind my ear. I look up at him and smile. He picks me up and carries me to my house in the Victor's Village and sets me on my bed. He stays there and holds my hand as I rest. I fall asleep and next thing I know it's morning. Finnick is right there, asleep in a chair by my bed. I slowly get up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG Suzanne Collins does.**

I slowly get up. I smile at Finnick, who snoring lightly, he looks rather funny and I can't help but quietly laugh to myself. I rub my eyes, not realizing that at this point I have reached the top of the stairs. Needless to say, I fall all 15 steps down. I can hear Finnick starting to move... probably from the noise I have made.

I can't help it. I laugh so hard at me self tears are rolling down my cheeks. My laughter at this moment sounds odd. Like I'm half crying, half laughing. Less than 5 seconds later Finnick is at the top of the stairs with a worried look on his face. "Annie, Annie! Are you okay!" I can tell he's worried but I can't stop laughing. He goes down the stairs as fast as humanly possible without falling. Once he's gets down he notices I'm laughing.

Soon he joins in. "I'm alright…don't worry. Really. I had a clumsy moment at the top of the stairs." I say. "Good you had me worried for a second there." He replies. "Of course I did Mr. Worry Odair." I stand up and go to the kitchen. "Did you have fun falling?" he asks. I think about. Actually… "Yeah, you should try it. I'm starving!" I reply. "Hunger!" he complains. Hunger. Games. The Games. Oh no…another episode not now, not when I seem to be doing so much better! I get up and run out of the house.

I think I shocked Finnick too much for him to follow me yet. No. No. No. I run as fast and as far as possible. I don't want him to find me. I run to the beach. I hide behind a big rock I see so he won't find me. He knows better so I find and old rope, tie a few knots in it and put it in the opposite direction to mislead him. I think he knows me better but oh well. It seconds before I hear him. "ANNIE! ANNIE! C'MON ANNIE! I'm sorry. Where are you?" he calls out. Bye now, with his actions I can tell he's looked everywhere. I put my hand over my ears. I almost scream but I stop it just on time. He looks broken. I make a small 4 in the sand, hoping he'll hear the noise. He does. "Annie. Annie?" he says. "Saying my name once is enough oh smart one." I stand up and give him a wink. He smiles brightly and walks up to me. He grabs my hand and kisses my head. We walk home, hand in hand...silently. I go up and get changed. I put on light blue shorts, black sandals, and a flowy white tank top with blue on the bottom that make it look like waves. I go down to see Finnick is changed too.

"Let's go on a walk." He says. "Okay, lets!" I say.

**a/n : Sorry my story followers! I didn't mean for it to be so long but my dad got really sick and still isn't doing well. He's gone through 2 rounds of chemo(he has cancer… I trust you guys) and I haven't had time to write. Now I do so please review! I'll try to post up another chapter later today. As a special treat for being gone(: XoXo~NarwhalsandMustachegames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG all I own is my story idea and my OCs.**

We start our walk, talking and laughing along the way. We stop at the beach where I had my most recent episode. "So…" I say. "Annie, I have a very important question." I recall the last time he said this. "Will you marry me?" I'm too shocked with happiness to say anything but I can nod my head. He picks me up and spins me around.

We don't have time for our wedding.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen President Snow!**_

_** "This year, for our 75**__**th**__** Annual Hunger Games and Quarter Quell the tributes will be picked from the remaining pool of victors!"**_

__Finnick and I both lose it. He hugs me. I hug him. We cry with each other. Finally, sooner than we know it It's the day of the reaping. He kisses me. "Whatever happens, I love you." He says. I hug him really tight. "I'll love you too." "_Always."_ We say in unison. I smile.

_**"For the male tribute…" **__I shoot Finnick a look__** "Finnick Odair!"**__ Tears well up in my eyes. I look in his eyes "I love you." We say silently. __**"The female tribute is… Annie Cresta!" **__"Lord help me." I silently pray._" I volunteer! As a tribute!" I turn…It's Mags. The 80 year old woman. She saved my life. I look at Finnick. "I love you!" I mouth. "I love you too!" he mouths back before being dragged away from the crowd and me.

My time without Finnick brings great sadness and depression over my whole life. One night, I go to sleep and wake up somewhere that is not my home. Not my house. Not District 4.

District 13.


End file.
